


Look How Far We've Come

by Tony



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Bane and John didn't start out as a fairytale romance. That doesn't mean it can't end like one.</p>
<p>A fic of a fic! Based on Whiskyrunner's series "Stiffen the Sinews".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskyrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> If you haven't read StS you might be a little confused.
> 
> I have a bit of a problem with keeping my PoV's straight I'm sorry about that (/n\\)

The summer was sweltering, hotter than any in Gotham-- even in John’s stuffy old apartment with no air conditioning. John wanted to take a cool bath, wanted to chew on some ice, wanted to shimmy his way up that God damned hole and put his face to the breeze (would there even **_be_** a breeze?). But he was just so fucking tired, all he could do was lean back against the uncomfortable cobblestone, keep his eyes closed against the leering stares, and pretend he was on vacation, that he chose this, that he wasn’t stuck in The Pit; rather he was on a desert island in an exotic country. Maybe with beach bunnies and seagulls, and margaritas only a finger-snap away.

Something nudged his arm and his eyes snapped open. He realized he’d been smiling and the curl on his lip immediately melted away now that he was off the beach and back in that fucking hole, doomed to be somebody’s bitch until he died of starvation or was caught off guard and raped and/or beaten to death. 

It was Bane, hovering over him with a neutral look on his face. In his hands were two water bottles and a relatively clean rag. Blake stared at the items, dumbfounded.

“Take them. Cool off,” Bane ordered, shoving them into John’s waiting hands.

John dumbly blurted out a “thank you,” and unscrewed the cap on one bottle, wetting the rag and pressing it to his face, his collar, the back of his neck. He was covered in dust and decided that if he couldn’t take a nice cool bath, this was the next best thing.

Bane watched silently, one knee up and hands crossed over his chest. He watched as John tilted his head back and wiped at his brow, behind his ears, and then John was hiking up the ragged tunic he wore, sliding down his too-big trousers nonchalantly, and began to rub his thighs down with water as well. More eyes turned their way from outside the bars, more whispers, and John pointedly ignored them, too exhausted from the heat to care.

Blake jumped as Bane stood and strode over to him with a look that seethed anger. Putting the cap hastily back onto the bottle so as not to spill any of the precious liquid, John steeled himself for a fight. An iron hand clamped over his arm and John hissed, “What the hell did I do _this_ time!?”

Snarling in John’s face, Bane quipped, “Your body is not for them to see! You are **_mine_** , John!”

With no chance to argue, John was shoved over onto the hard concrete floor, his tunic pushed up his back to expose a bare rump, and then he was gasping, brain overridden with fear, and there were people watching him, grinning, making lewd gestures at him as Bane shoved into his hole. It had been a few days since they’d fucked, his ass had just begun to start healing properly from the last time he was taken by force, and his body was not ready for another rape so soon.

Spit was the only lubricant used, and God if John didn’t appreciate at least that much—Bane had gone in dry once or twice since that first time and nothing in the world quite equaled such pain. He buried his face in his arms, clenched his jaw, and attempted to go back to his beach as he felt Bane’s magnum cock press into him. The tear of skin,  the spill of blood, and the searing pain ripping up through his back as he was impaled kept him from going back to that sandy blue beach with the margaritas, his mind unable to leave the white hot pain enveloping his ass. He didn’t so much cry as sob dryly, body wracked with tremors was he was fucked brutally into the cold concrete floor.

Bane draped himself over the smaller man’s back and John could hear ragged breathing, gasps, and then a growl in his hear between thrusts, “This is- for your own good. You tease them- like you were doing- they will take you from me- and they will teach you a lesson. Them or me, John. You made a choice- it can be unmade.”

Unable to coherently process those words let alone respond to them in kind, John instead focused on the numbness that began to overtake his lower body, the dull ache that seeped into his brain and had him phasing out, drooling in a puddle under his face.

Finally the thrusting stopped and John was left to lie on the floor, blood and semen dribbling out of him obscenely. He felt his tunic straightened back out, pulled down to his knees, and a blanket thrown over him before he passed out.

John awoke in complete darkness, on the cot he shared with Bane. He got up on his elbows and gasped at the ache between his legs, how it shot a bolt of pain through his spine, and then Bane was there, pulling him in close and whispering to him, “I cleaned you up. And I put salve on your… wound.”

Flushing hotly, John tried to push Bane away but to no avail. He whispered loudly, “Is that an apology? Fuck you, asshole.”

Strong fingers grasped John’s face and he turned to see the look in Bane’s eye- - it was very dark in the cell, but even in the dim light John would almost say the look was one of concern. It made Blake’s stomach turn to know that such emotion could come from a man who’d so readily rape him. Blake hated the way Bane made him war with his emotions like that, _fuck_!

“Do not tease the men,” Bane warned, and it wasn’t with anger, it was with caution. “You are my wife, and I do my best to protect you, but these men are animals and taunting them will only end up causing us more trouble.”

“I didn’t mean to- fuck I was just cooling off!” John hissed, angry at himself and angry at Bane and angry at everyone. Not for the first or the last time, John wondered why things had to be this way- why these men had to have this way of life, and why he was stuck down there with them, in a world he couldn’t comprehend, couldn’t handle. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he huffed angrily, rolling onto his side and ignoring the brutal ache in his ass.

A large hand rested on his hip, and Bane slid in behind him, spooning him. Bane sighed. There was no more to say to each other that night.

+_+_+_+_+_+

*

+_+_+_+_+_+

A stream of hot water rained down over Blake’s face, his back arching as his palms rested flat against the cool tiles. His mouth opened to catch some of the sweet, cool waterfall on his tongue as he daydreamed, neck bent in beautiful, pale arc. He was so beautiful lost in himself like that, a smile on his face-- a bird in its natural habitat, cleaning his feathers.

Huge palms settled on John’s hips, a large body pressed to his back, and John sighed, leaning his head back to press a kiss to his lover’s mangled face, his tongue flicking out to tease at slashed-but-beautiful lips. A hard cock pressed against the cleft of John’s ass and he grinned. “Getting adventurous, are we, B?”

Bane didn’t answer. He slid one large finger to John’s entrance, having figured out fairly recently that soap and water make an asshole nice and lose and slippery. He was pressing in without a word, sharp grey eyes keeping track of the pleasure and pain on his bird’s face. John stood up on his toes, arched his spine even further, and pressed his ass further back against the finger in him, silently begging for more.

This was still so new to Bane that it took his already-labored breath away whenever he saw it—this wanting from John, this lust, this complete and utter willingness to give his body over to Bane. It made him wild with lust, made his thick cock twitch, made his heart ache painfully.

There had been a nifty black tube of lubricant specially made for anal sex placed cleverly in the corner of the shower stall for over a month, and Bane had narrowed a look at John when he’d first seen it. John had just smiled in return, dimples making Bane’s resolve crumble. No questions were asked, but Bane had certainly appreciated the gesture. John liked it a little rough, but nothing frightened Bane more than the thought of accidently hurting Blake during sex. That wasn’t something he never wanted to do again, not after those years down **_there_**.

One broad palm on John’s shoulder to steady him, Bane shoved two properly slicked fingers inside of John, twisting and thrusting with a gentleness one would not assume Bane capable of. It was a slow dance, the preparation of John’s rear for Bane’s cock, but there were little things in life Bane enjoyed more. He thrust in and out, casually grazing the sensitive spot inside of John that Bane knew would have Blake clenching, mewling, wriggling wantonly.

“Enough!” John hissed, his hole open and waiting, quivering body impatient as ever. They had all the time in the world with no judgmental eyes on them, no one to tell them they couldn’t be sensual and passionate, and yet John was rarely a fan of prolonged foreplay. It made Bane’s mouth stretch wide into a mangled grin.

Grabbing the base of his prick, Bane slipped his fat head down the crack of John’s ass, teasing against his hole for the briefest of moments until finally he let it slip in, just the tip, watching as John’s ass swallowed him up hungrily. Bane braced his hands on the tile wall, right over John’s, laced their fingers together as he began to thrust.

The sounds John made while he was being fucked were always a pleasure to hear. Every thrust in and he sounded like he’d had the air punched out of him, every pull out and he gasped like he’d never tasted air before. After The Pit, their sex had become noisy, John no longer needing to keep his voice down, and his head fell back against Bane’s shoulder as he let it all out. The stream of the shower rained down his face and matted his thick eyelashes, wetting his cupid’s bow and draping his hair over his brow. It gave him a boyish look, shaved 10 years off of John’s appearance, and that only made Bane fuck him harder, faster, his hips slamming into John’s ass with an audible slap.

Not only did their newfound access to privacy have John becoming more vocal, but it gave Bane the relaxation he needed to truly enjoy sex. It helped that John so clearly enjoyed it as well, and these days it didn’t take him as long to reach orgasm. He snaked a hand around John’s hip, slid his fingers through a coarse black patch of pubic hair, then wrapped his fingers around Blake’s dick and began to stroke him lazily.

With a yelp, John came against the black and white tile, his body melting into a shivering mess, writhing against the beast of a man behind him. Bane continued to milk his bird as he fucked into him, the hard twitching of John’s insides making an even tighter heat than before. With a grunt and muffled gasp, Bane buried his nose in John’s wet hair and came deep inside of him, pulling out until just the tip was buried inside. He watched the space where their bodies met with a flushed face of admiration. It was odd to Bane how something so erotic could also be so beautiful in a non-sexual way as well.

On the dismount, there was no blood, no tearing, certainly no crying, and the dazed look on John’s face was one of absolute pleasure, no doubt about it. Bane loved seeing that look on John’s face.

They stood under the hot spray and kissed, tongues sliding together in a way that had Bane’s heart racing strangely, his embrace tightening around John’s waist. They kissed until the water ran cold and John was laughing, scampering out of the tub and reaching for a towel.

And when they finally slid into bed, they kissed until sleep overtook them.


End file.
